


School Can Be Boring

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Relationships, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Original Character(s), No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, School, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Remy and Roman during two of their classes.





	School Can Be Boring

Remy snickered as the rubber band flew across the room and hit the teacher in the back. 

"Who did that?" The teacher asked lowly. He glared at Remy. 

"It wasn't me," Remy said casually. He gave a cocky grin as the teacher slowly turned around, looking at him over his shoulder. 

"Dude," Roman snorted. "Teach already hates you." 

"Teach has no proof it was men, and therefore cannot give me detention or whatever." 

The bell rung and everyone quickly packed up their things, the teacher sulking by his computer. 

Remy and Roman left the room together, chatting and laughing. The two waved to everyone who said hello in the halls. 

"Anyway," Roman continued from his previous sentence. "In theatre-"

"Did you get a role?" Remy adjusted his sunglasses. 

"What else do you expect? Of course I did." 

"Lead?" 

Roman nodded, grinning. "And! Guess who's my partner for the play." 

"No. I suck at guessing shit," Remy deadpanned. 

Roman pouted. "You're no fun, Glasses." 

"How original." 

"Hush. Anywho-"

"Pat's rubbing off on you." 

"I _know_, stop interrupting me." 

"Aw, I'm sorry, Princess." Remy batted his eyelashes at Roman and pouted slightly. "Forgive me?" 

The two looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

"You're forgiven, Sass Queen." Roman ruffled Remy's hair. 

Remy spluttered. "Did you just _ruffle my hair_?"

"Yes." 

"I am taller than you!" 

"By two inches." 

"I'm surprised you could even reach that high." 

Roman hooked his arm through Remy's. "I can still kick your ass." 

"Right. We'll see about that sometime, Princess," Remy said as they walked into their class. 

The two of them had most of the day together, their lunch being the only difference, and they were able to sit near each other. For now, anyway. 

Remy was muttering about how taking notes was boring, while taking important notes, until the door opened. "Oh my God, please tell me it's someone to take me away from this hell." 

Emile walked into the classroom, smiling and holding papers. "Hello, Mr. Reynolds!" 

Mr. Reynolds looked up from his computer and smiled at the student. "Hello, Emile. What do you need today?" 

"Just had to drop these off." Emile put the stack of papers on the desk. 

Mr. Reynolds did not look pleased with the papers. "... Anything else, Emile?" 

"Yes, actually. I need to talk with Remy Starbrooke." 

"Of course. Remy!" 

Said student looked over his sunglasses, smirking at Emile. "Yes, Kylo Ren?" 

"Emile needs to talk to you," the teacher deadpanned. 

"Of course." Remy stood up and walked into the hall with Emile. 

Roman continued doodling on his paper, eventually moving on to make a sketch. He was about to 'borrow' one of Remy's pen for lineart when he walked back into the room. Roman lifted his hands surrender from the pointed glare.

"Oh, Remy! I nearly forgot this!" 

"Hm?" Remy turned around, mildly panicking when Emile grabbed his jacket collar. 

Oh God, was Emile going to punch Remy? 'Cause of he was, Roman's going to laugh his ass off. 

Sadly, it was not a punch. It was a kiss that left Remy bright red. The fact that everyone either cheered or whistled at the two didn't help. 

Roman still laughed at Remy's face. He narrowly avoided Remy's hand.


End file.
